


Feast Your Eyes

by nevercomestheday



Series: David and Deidra- Married Life [6]
Category: David Spade - Fandom
Genre: Eating, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David proposes a wager, and Deidra happily takes up the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDavidSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/gifts).



 Deidra looked at the table in front of her, eyes wide as the dishes sprawled out across the kitchen.

“So you're telling me,” she said incredulously, “if I finish everything on the table, you'll be my servant for month and do whatever I want?”

“Uh-huh.” David nodded.

“But if I can't, we have to have sex all week by your command?”

“You've got it.”

“As in...” Deidra paused to think. “As in whenever you want it, however you want it, wherever you want it?”

“Yup.” David grinned. He didn't care much either way. He won just by getting to watch her eat.

“Okay, that sounds fair enough...” Deidra's voice trailed off. “Is there a time limit?”

“Hmm...” David thought for a moment. “No, I don't think we'll need one. Just eat everything I put in front of you.”

“The only thing I can't figure out then,” she said, “is how you managed to cook all of this today while I was out shopping!”

“A magician never reveals his secrets, babe.” He laughed and winked.

“All right, all right. Let's get going then!” She kissed him once on the lips and squeezed his and as she sat down at the table.

He pulled a chair up next to his wife, scanning the table to decide what to feed her first. He spotted the pasta.

The little bow ties sat so unassuming in their dish, coated in a light layer of red sauce and dusted with grated Parmesan. David pulled the bowl up close to them and picked up a fork.

“The rules, just in case you forgot, are: no stopping unless I say so, eat whatever I give you, and the safe word is notebook. Got it?”

“Got it.” Deidra stared the tiny pastas down like she was in a spaghetti western, though these weren't spaghetti and they definitely weren't about to shoot at her. “Let's go.” She opened her mouth as David brought her the first forkful.

Several bites in, David realized he'd forgotten something.

“Oh crap, I can't believe I forgot. Stay right there.” He jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room.

Deidra giggled, but said nothing. She had an idea of what he went to get, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure, anyway, until David came back around the corner.

“Forgot to tie your hands behind your back and to the chair!” He waved the rope above his head as though he was hailing a cab.

“I knew there'd be a catch,” Deidra muttered.

“What was that?” David asked as he bent down to tie her to the chair.

“Nothing, dear.” She smirked, though he couldn't see.

He tied her to the chair, not too tightly, but definitely without any wiggle room.

“Now we can really get started! Open wide!” David resumed feeding his wife.

 

Deidra began to let her mind wander. The food was good, that's for sure, but the beginning was always sort of easy. She started this whole challenge on an empty stomach, and the first dish or two were very pleasant. If David had cooked all this food, he'd done a superb job, but she had a nagging suspicion that he'd ordered at least some of it in.

She watched the pasta disappear, and within seconds, she saw David push the dish aside and pull forth another one.

Now it was a nice plate of smoked turkey breast, sliced thickly and doused in gravy. David cut it into bite-sized pieces, smiling up at Deidra every now and again.

He brought the meat up to her, bit by bit, and within about ten minutes, the whole plate was clean. Deidra furrowed her brow. She was beginning to feel very full.

David pulled up a plate of mashed potatoes and spooned a large bite for Deidra. She sighed, but kept eating. She really wanted to win this, and she knew she could.

Little by little, the potatoes vanished. All the while, David said nothing. He was hyper-focused on Deidra- feeding her, watching to make sure she swallowed everything, and almost waiting for her to start groaning. He didn't have to wait long.

They were halfway through a dish of rice when Deidra started wincing. She couldn't help it. She was so full.

“Getting uncomfortable?” David asked almost too enthusiastically.

Deidra let out a belch in response. It took all of her willpower not to say yes.

“You kidding?” She gagged, but regained her composure. “I can keep going.”

 

Once the rice ran out, David moved on to a plate of steamed vegetables. He began to feed her faster and faster, pausing only to allow her to swallow the food she was already chewing.

“Mmph, babe!” Deidra nearly choked. “Slow down!”

“No stopping unless I say so!” he shouted.

“Fi-” Deidra was cut off by a piece of carrot shoved into her mouth.

 

She struggled to keep up, and before long, she was groaning. It was starting to hurt so much.

David had put a hand on her abdomen during the bowl of potatoes and hadn't moved it once since. He loved feeling her stomach churn and gurgle.

 

They'd moved to the second-to-last dish, a grilled salmon fillet. The last dish was a towering slice of chocolate mousse cake. As innocent and laughable as the little bow ties had been, this piece of fish looked absolutely menacing. Deidra struggled not to vomit at this point. She was so nauseous. It was becoming harder and harder to swallow each bite.

David began to shovel the salmon into her mouth, grinning as he saw her hold back another heave.

“Come on, give it up... You're so full, and there's still so much left...” David teased.

Deidra blinked and shook her head, wishing desperately that her hands were untied. All she wanted was to wipe her mouth and clutch her belly.

“I'm not giving this up,” she said slowly. “I'm going to make you do all the laundry in the house when I win, I swear... And tomorrow, you're going to be my slave in bed... Just you-” she paused here to belch, “wait.”

 

The fish went down, and the cake sat half-eaten. David paused his feeding once more to give his wife another chance to quit.

“You're ready to throw up, I can see it! There's no shame in losing!” David knew he wouldn't win, but he still clung to the chance.

“Just give me the rest of the cake.”

 

Upon swallowing that last, seemingly impossible bite, Deidra let out a cry of victory and looked at David.

“Well, you're my slave for the month. Guess what your first order is?”

David feigned sheepishness. “Untie you?”

“Bingo.”

 

Deidra also had David carry her to bed. He happily obliged, kissing her on the cheek every few steps.

“You know what?” Deidra murmured as she got settled amongst the covers.

“Hm?” David crawled into bed next to her.

“You're going to be doing a _lot_ of eating tomorrow.” She winked and nudged her husband's shoulder a bit.

“Oh?” he returned. It took him another second, but he realized what she meant and looked at her, a bit surprised. “Oh!”

“Yup,” she sighed, “but not until tomorrow. I'm exhausted.”

David snuggled up closer to his wife, spooning her.

“Goodnight, babe,” he whispered.

Deidra yawned. “Goodnight..."

 


End file.
